


Kitten

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou and Tatsuya have a misunderstanding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> First piece of writing in a while. I ship Himu w everyone and AkaHimu is big for me rn? Ye

“Kitten.”

Seijuurou tensed a bit when he heard the nickname. Tatsuya was planning on embarrassing him again, wasn’t he?

“I’d rather you not call me that.” He said with a small sigh.

“Actually, I was talking about the kitten over there.” Tatsuya said, pointing at a small calico cat passing by. “I can call you Kitten, though.”

Seijuurou reddened upon hearing that it hadn’t in fact been the nickname at that point, but an actual cat. “I’d rather you not.”

“Are you sure, Kitten? You seem so used to it…” Tatsuya ran a hand over Seijuurou’s arm and the redhead bit his lip.

“Because you always call me that.” Seijuurou replied, crossing his arms. “It’s kind of...tiring.”

“Kitten…” Tatsuya sighed. “Come on now…”

“Please stop Tatsuya…” Seijuurou mumbled, his face reddening even more.

“Alright, I’ll stop…” Tatsuya gave the redhead a smile. “Strawberry.”

“Tatsuya!”

Tatsuya gave a small laugh before giving Seijuurou a small peck on the cheek. “I love you, Strawberry~”

Seijuurou frowned, his face as red as his nickname. “...I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
